Hand in Hand
by Nileyoneshots
Summary: I felt his hands touch my almost completely bare back. I smiled as I heard his heart beating faster. After all this time, leave it to Nick to still get nervous. A new album, a new tour, new fans, old fans, old boyfriends.


**Hand in Hand**

_I felt his hands touch my almost completely bare back. I smiled as I heard his heart beating faster. After all this time, leave it to Nick to still get nervous. A new album, a new tour, new fans, old fans, old boyfriends.

* * *

_

I smiled as I slid my heels on, tugging on the bottom of my dress. I knew I'd get yelled at on gossip sites the next day, but I honestly didn't care. A new album, a new tour, new fans, old fans, old boyfriends.

"Hey, Mi, I- woah."

I giggled as he rushed into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"I don't know who you are or what you did with my girlfriend but you better get over here and make out with me."

"No, you get over here. I'll show you the back of my dress."

He walked over and I spun around. He gulped loudly, and I felt his hands touch my almost completely bare back. I smiled as I heard his heart beating faster. After all this time, leave it to Nick to still get nervous.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah?" He answered, stepping closer to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and I pressed myself to him before pulling away, turning to face him.

"When your album comes out this winter, I'll hang out with you against the wall. You're dancing with me tonight."

"Mmh, I think I can deal with you grinding against me."

"Oh my god, I hate you," I answered, bursting out into a laughing fit. "We're having like the best sex ever when we get home."

"Can't we just skip the party?"

I laughed, hugging him and burying my face in his shoulder. "No. In fact, we're gonna be late. Come on."

He let me tangle my hand in his and I walked toward the door, unlocking it and leaving with him. We walked downstairs to the limo waiting, and I quickly apologized to the driver for making him wait so long before realizing that the dividing window was up. Nick closed the door behind us and I climbed into his lap.

"We're really gonna spend all night grinding. Everyone else is gonna think we're like constantly horny or something."

He laughed, pulling me closer and kissing me. "Really, though, Miley, I'm so proud of you. This album is so amazing."

"Thank you," I answered, turning around in his lap so I was facing him. "I can't wait for your album either." I brought my hands down to his crotch, and he jumped, watching me smile as he became erect under my touch. "Do you like that?"

"Of course," He answered, his hands flying up to my chest. "Nice bra, by the way." He teased.

"Shut up, you know you love it."

He smiled at me, sitting back in his seat. "The paparazzi are gonna enjoy my extra tight pants."

I laughed loudly, and he smiled at the sound. "I'm sure enjoying them."

"That's good to know," He answered, pulling me closer to him, his hands now on my ass. "Remember when we were 16?"

"No, I had a black out between 15 and 17."

He rolled his eyes. "You probably would've slapped me if I grabbed your boobs _and_ your ass on the limo ride to your album premier."

"Ha. That's what you think. I didn't even have an album out when I was 16."

"Not the point."

"I also would've liked it," I answered quietly, taking his hands in mine and bringing them to my boobs. "You were so like 'omg I'm touching her boobs I bet she hates this' back then."

"No I wasn't."

I gently massaged the bump in his dress pants. "It's like a half hour drive to the club. Do you think you can be quiet if I-"

"Yeah," He answered quickly, and I smiled, dropping to the floor of the limo in front of him. I undid his belt and slid it off of him, pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees. I smiled as the sight in front of me. His long, erect penis in his lap (of course) turned me on. No matter how many times I saw it, it still made me a little nervous. I reached in front of me and grabbed it, gasping slightly as Nick leaned over to pull my dress down, uncovering my boobs.

"If you get any on my dress I'll kill you."

The sexual tension was too much to laugh, so instead I began gently rubbing his shaft. It had a perfect curve and I could see the veins tracing their way up. I leaned in and began to lick the bottom and sides, and his hands made their way to my hair, tangling themselves up in it. I gently took his head into my mouth, and his smooth skin moved across my tongue. I ran my tongue along the underside before bringing it back up and dipping into his head. I finally let go of his shaft, stopping to roll his balls in my fingers. I smiled as I touched his soft, smooth skin. I reached over, grabbing my purse and pulling a bottle of hand lotion out. I sprayed some on my boobs, reaching over for his cock and working it between them. He moaned almost silently and I knew it was killing him. He was usually so loud.

"Mi," He warned, and I pulled away as he began spraying everywhere. It landed on my boobs and his lap at first, and I took his head in my mouth to make sure none of it went on my dress, moaning quietly as it filled my mouth. I swallowed it, the stimulating feeling of having it inside me almost sending me over the edge. I looked up at him and we both smiled as our eyes locked together.

"You know, you just might be the hottest thing ever."

"I know."

We both laughed as I shoved his legs. I got a tissue out of my purse and handed it to him. He wiped it up and pulled his pants back up, buttoning them. I took out another tissue and cleaned the sticky liquid off of my boobs, fixing my dress. I lifted myself back up, straddling him again.

"So am I allowed to get drunk tonight?"

He laughed, kissing me gently. "Sure, I'm still having sex with you when we get home."

"Go ahead, I probably give amazing blow jobs when I'm drunk."

"You do."

I laughed, leaning in and kissing him gently. "You last longer when you're drunk."

His face suddenly filled with blood, his cheeks turning red. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"N-no, really, am I-"

I giggled, interrupting him. "You're great baby."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I find it so hot how loud you are."

He smiled at me and I leaned in to kiss him, our lips connecting and reminding me how perfect he is. My perfect guy, my prince charming.

* * *

"Miley!"

I spun around to face the voice. "Demi! Oh my gosh!" I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Where've you been?"

"We were just running a little late, I'm sorry. This place is so cool."

"I know, I love the decoration and everything. It looks great, doesn't it?"

"I was talking about the open bar, actually." We both laughed, the sound of what was probably the two loudest people in the world laughing together echoing above the noise of the music.

"Yeah, I promised Nick I'd get drunk tonight."

"Wh-"

Joe, who I'd seen walking up behind her, clamped his hand over her mouth. "No one wants to know."

Demi giggled as she pushed him away. "Stop being an ass, Joe."

"Oh my gosh, when are you two gonna get back together?"

"Miley, don't make me kill your boyfriend."

Nick suddenly looked up from the ground, where he'd previously been staring awkwardly. "What did I do?"

"It's not like I'm planning on killing Miley, her album's coming out today."

His arms suddenly wrapped around me, and I smiled at the contact. "I wouldn't let you kill her anyway."

"Awh. That's sickening. Shut up."

"Ugh. Why are you friends with her?" Nick's comment turned Demi's usually bright eyes into a harsh glare.

"You should cut him off. He's a jackass."

"Oh my god, butt out of my sex life!" Both Demi and Nick smirked at my that-came-out-wrong exclamation.

"Awh, little Nick and Miley have a sex life," Joe cooed, reaching over to mess up Nick's hair. His hand was promptly slapped away as Nick glared at him.

"Joe, don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

"Oh look it's Dani!"

I turned around to look at Kevin and Dani, who were sitting on a bench in the corner, cuddling. "Dani, run!"

She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled at me, walking over with Kevin.

"This place looks great!"

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Joe walked over to flirt with Ashlee, who was clearly not interested in him. He'd had an interest in her for a while, calling her 'Nino' and basically just being obnoxious. "Thanks, Kev." I leaned in for a hug, first hugging Kevin, then Dani.

I glanced over at Demi, only to see her glaring at Joe. I smiled. I was soo gonna be her Maid of Honor.

"Nicky, can you go get me a drink, baby?"

He smiled, leaning in and kissing my ear gently before turning around toward the bar.

"He's so whipped."

"Huh?" I answered, turning my attention back to Dani. "What do you mean?"

"You have him so whipped. He'd do anything for you."

I blushed at her comment. "That's not true."

"Yes it is. Look at him. He didn't even have to ask you what you wanted because he already knows."

"Hey babe," I greeted him as he walked up behind me, handing me a glass. I put it to my mouth, gulping half of it down. It was definitely coke and rum. I smiled at him. "Dani says you're whipped."

"Dani obviously doesn't know what whipped means if she hasn't noticed that her husband is more whipped than I'll ever be."

"Sorry, Kev, that was a good burn."

"At least I get some."

"Kevin!" Dani scolded him, and the look on her face told me that she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I guess he missed the 'Nick and Miley's sex life' comment before. I bet I got more last weekend than you've gotten your whole life."

"Geez, Nick, you're on fire tonight."

"Miley!" Dani yelled, obviously exasperated with her husband's immature argument.

"I bet you could fit all that sex in one weekend because you only last like 10 minutes."

"Cut it out, this is _my_ album premier and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't piss off my boyfriend."

"Fine," He muttered, looking down, obviously embarrassed about how worked up he got.

"Good." I paused, glancing around the room. "Shit, it's Tay!" I ran toward her, and Nick followed behind me. I tackled her from behind, causing her to curse.

"Ah, the star of the night, trying to kill her best friend. What's up?"

"The sky?"

"Haha, I get it now, you're a sarcastic bitch. No really. How have things been? I haven't spoken to this one in a while," She commented, reaching over to touch Nick's hair. He pushed her hand away, causing both of us to giggle.

"Second time I've had to do that tonight. Next person is getting their arm ripped off."

I reached up to touch his hair, and he sighed, ignoring it. I laughed as I smoothed it out again.

"You're so whipped."

"Miley, I'm gonna kill her."

I laughed at him. "God, you just hate every one of Joe's exes don't you?"

"Oh my gosh, I forgot, Demi's here! Where where where?" She asked as she looked around for the my other crazy best friend. "Oh no."

"What?" I asked, my eyes scanning the room. "Is that Joe and Ash-"

"Yeah."

"They're making-"

"God, Miley, go save her."

"Ash!" I yelled as I ran towards them, ramming into the pair full force. They pulled away to look at me.

"Can I help you, Miley?"

"Yes, Joe, you can. Go away."

"No," She giggled as she pulled him closer. "I like Joey bear," She slurred, giggling loudly as she pulled him closer to her.

"See?"

"Oh my god, Joe! I can't believe you!"

I turned around to scan the room for someone I might trust to take her home. "Mandy!" I called out, and she turned away from Brandi. I made a small mental note to go say hi as Mandy made her way over.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you take Ash home? She's like really drunk."

"Oh, sure."

I watched them walk off, sighing at how annoying Joe was. A smile came to my face as I felt two warm arms wind around my waist.

"What happened?"

"She was drunk."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope," I told him, popping my 'p' in annoyance.

"He's disgusting."

"Of course he is."

"So... want another drink?"

I burst out laughing at his hypocrisy. "Yes please."

* * *

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I asked him, sounding more than a little off after 2 more drinks and 30 minutes to let them settle. I tilted my head at him, waiting for his answer as 'Who Owns My Heart' from 'Can't Be Tamed', my album from like forever ago flooded the room.

"Sure," He answered nervously, and I took his hand and dragged him to the back of the dance floor, against the wall. I stood in front of him, my back pressing against his stomach, and began dancing to the beat of the song, moving quickly, shaking my ass. I could feel his penis pressing against my ass as I moved. His hands gripped my waist tightly as he hardened, moaning quietly in my ear. He turned me around, and I giggled in his ear, his hips grinding against mine roughly, causing him to moan again. Multiple people were watching us as he slammed his hips into mine repeatedly, and we both ignored them. He turned me back around again and I began dancing as his erection pushed against my ass. I turned my head slightly and his lips came in contact with mine. I pulled away, kissing his neck.

"Nicky, get me another drink, please?"

"Are you sur-"

"Please?"

"Same one as before?"

"Mhm, thanks."

He pulled away, kissing me gently before walking to the bar. I sighed as I leaned against the wall, the pounding music making me feel alive.

I watched as he pushed his way through the crowd, drink in hand, as well as a beer for himself. It was his first one that night and would probably be his only so it wasn't a big deal. Not that he was driving anyway. I took the drink from him, gulping most of it down. "It's so hot in here."

"Oh, I can leave if you want me to."

I giggled, hitting his chest gently. "Stop being an ass."

He sank down to the floor against the wall, pulling on my hand. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me, taking a sip of his beer. "I'm so proud of you, Mi."

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning against his chest as I downed the rest of the drink.

His hand ran over my back. "God, you're gonna have a horrible hangover tomorrow morning."

I giggled. "I don't feel that drunk."

"Give it a little while. You've had five drinks in the past half hour. No more, alright?"

"Mmh." I snuggled my head into his chest and he kissed my forehead gently.

"You're such a beautiful girl. I can't believe you're mine."

"I'm not a girl, Nicky, I'm a woman."

He pulled me closer to him, and I smiled at the thought that we were cuddling on the floor of a packed night club. Everyone there was there for me, to support me.

"Man, you're so hot. I can't believe I'm still hard."

I shifted in his lap. "Yeah, I bet all those people in the crowd you rubbed past-"

His hand clamped over my mouth. "Don't say anything embarrassing, alright?"

I giggled before leaning up to kiss him gently. "Sorry, Nicky."

"Okay, here we go," He told me as he brushed my hair out of my face. "I'm gonna have to take you home soon."

"Why?" I whined, leaning against him and blinking a few times.

"Baby, you're drunk."

I sighed loudly as I rested my head on his chest, my eyes drifting closed.

* * *

_Nick's POV_

I brushed her hair out of her face again, kissing her forehead gently. Picking her up carefully, I wrapped her arms around my neck. She wasn't really asleep, and she responded, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I carried her to the back door, saying goodbye to everyone I saw along the way. I sank down to the ground outside, resting Miley on my lap as I pulled my cell phone out to call the limo service. I requested that someone come pick us up early, and I was told that they'd be here in about 15 minutes. I picked Miley up and brought her around to the front, sighing as the paparazzi took pictures of us. Thank god I'd ditched the bottle of beer inside. I sat down on the front steps to wait, and I ran my hand through Miley's hair gently.

"Nicky?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, baby girl?" I asked just as silently, running a hand through her hair as I murmured into her ear.

"Are you gonna take me home?"

"Mhm."

"I want to be alone with you, Nick."

I blushed slightly at her words. "You're going to bed when we get home."

"I'm going to bed with you."

"If you're still awake when we get home, we'll have sex. How's that?"

She sighed into my ear, and the air tickled. "Okay."

The limo pulled up outside the club, and the paparazzi snapped pictures as I picked her up and walked towards the limo, putting her down inside. I climbed in next to her and shut the door behind me before pulling her into my lap as the limo began moving. She cuddled into my chest.

"Let's not do this next time, okay?"

She giggled in response. "I'm sorry, I ruined the party."

"Actually, I bet no one noticed you were gone."

"Well, that's mean."

I ran a hand through her hair gently, and she sat up, obviously trying to keep her eyes open. "Mi, there's tomorrow night and every night after that. Aren't you tired?"

She sighed before leaning in to kiss me gently. I pressed my lips against hers, parting them when her tongue ran along my bottom lips. I grabbed her wrists when her hands landed on the button on my dress pants, and I pulled away, kissing down her cheek and jaw gently.

"Wait 'til we get home, sweetie."

She giggled again as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm not wearing underwear."

"Shit, really?"

"Nope," She told me, popping her p. "I figured it would be easier. Our sex is so great, Nicky."

"Shh," I whispered, resting my chin on top of her head. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Nicky Mouse." She giggled. "Nickery Dickery Dock."

Oh boy. I almost forgot how obnoxious she was when she was drunk. It'd been a while. "Miley, baby, calm down."

"You're cute."

I hugged her body tightly to mine, leaning in and kissing her gently. I trailed my lips down her neck, and I ran my tongue over her throat. She moaned quietly in reponse. My hands gripped her ass as I attacked her neck, leaving a mark that the paparazzi would probably catch. She'd kill me once she was sober too.

"Nicky," She giggled as she tangled her hands in my hair. "That feels good."

I knew it. "Good, I'd do it all night if you want."

"I'd rather you do me all night."

God, she has to be the wittiest drunk ever. "Believe me, me too."

She sighed as she leaned her head on my chest. "Right now, here, please."

I moaned slightly as she slammed her hips into mine. "Mi, stop."

"You're so sexy," Her lips were right in front of my mouth, and I flinched at the sudden scent of alcohol on her breath spreading in the air in front of my face. "I want another drink," She suddenly sat up, taking my hands in her own.

"We'll be home soon and you can have some water or some soda or something."

She sighed as she fell back against my body, and I ran a hand in her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Nicky?" She whimpered as I picked her up.

"Shh, go back to sleep." I closed the door behind me, and the limo slowly pulled away from the curb.

"No, I wanna stay up with you."

"You're tired, sweetie."

"No, I'm not," She complained as I carried her inside.

I laughed quietly as I carried her upstairs and into our room. "What would you rather do?"

"Mmh," She whispered as she opened the buttons on my shirt one by one. "I need to get rid of this."

I laughed again as I put her down on the bed. "Hold on," I told her, walking over to the dresser and shuffling through her drawers before pulling out a little white tank top and a pair of my boxers. I walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Do you think you can help me get your dress off?"

She nodded slowly as she sat up and began pulling her dress over her head. She discarded it on the floor next to the bed. I shivered at the sight of her naked in front of me, and I fought off the urge to comply with her demands and make love to her right there.

"Put your hands up."

She did as I said and I slid the tank top over her head, pulling it down until it covered her. I slid my boxers over her legs, asking her to lift her hips so I could get them on all the way, and she did.

I walked around the bed, laying down next to her and wrapping my arms around her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head in an exaggerated motion.

I kissed her forehead gently before standing up. I continued unbuttoning my shirt, and tossed it into the hamper. I shed my jeans and tossed those into the hamper too before crawling under the blanket, throwing it over her body as well.

"We match," She slurred, giggling. She reached over and tugged on my white undershirt. "I want this off."

I pulled it over my head, carelessly discarding it on the floor. "Better?"

She shook her head. "It's hot in here." She started to pull her shirt off, and I grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

"Why don't I go turn the air conditioner on?"

She nodded her head again. "Okay, Nicky."

I stood up, walking to the air conditioner in the window. It beeped as I turned it on, and I changed the setting to 'low cool' before walking back to the bed and plopping down, getting under the blanket and pulling her body closer to mine.

"Good night, baby girl."

"Night, Nicky."

* * *

"Oh my god," She stumbled into the kitchen and picked up the cup of coffee sitting in front of me, taking a sip as she raised herself onto the counter. "This is insane."

I laughed as I stood up, standing in between her legs. "I'm sorry, babe, I shouldn't have let you drink that much."

"It's not your fault. So what happened last night? I woke up with clothes on for the first time in-"

I laughed as I clamped my hand over her mouth. "No, I didn't have sex with you, you were so drunk you wouldn't have remembered it at all."

"You could've, it's not like I would've cared."

"I know you wouldn't have, you were begging for it."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Mhm. You were all over me. 'Nicky let's have sex in the limo' and 'Nicky we're having wild sex when we get home'."

"That didn't pan out, huh?"

"No, but I wish it did. That would've been insane."

She laughed as I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her into the bedroom. I put her down on the bed gently, laying down next to her and wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I love you, babe."

She smiled brightly at me. "I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

:) Leave a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
